


The 5, 6, 7, 8 Songbook

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: This is a songbook for Lottieanna's five six seven eight. It is a long term, on going project that will be updated sporadically but I can promise they will pretty much always be funny.





	1. Never Drift Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five, six, seven, eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494335) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



Connor: (Spoken) We're otters Dyls,   
You know I'll never let you go  
Mitch may not be one  
But he's holding on tight too  
So just don't let go

Otters hold hands  
So they don't drift apart  
But that works for people too  
So you just gotta take his hand  
And then you will pull through  
Just hold on Dylan  
(Spoken) Because Mitch, well, he probably loves you too

Dylan: (spoken) But Davo  
How can you know all that  
It's not like you've asked him   
At least I hope you haven't   
Because that would be   
Embarrassing

Connor: Otters hold hands  
So they don't drift apart  
But that works for people too  
So you just gotta take his hand  
And then you will pull through  
Just hold on Dylan

Dylan: How can I hold on  
There’s nothing to grab on to  
How can I take what isn't there

Connor: (spoken) God, Dyl, you are so blind sometimes  
Otters hold hands  
So they don't drift apart  
But that works for people too  
So you just gotta take his hand  
And then you will pull through  
Just hold on Dylan  
(Spoken) Have you even seen the way Mitch looks at you?


	2. Raccoon Boy

We started out as enemies   
And now he's just my friend  
This wouldn't be a problem but  
I fell in love, the end

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
I know we've been friends, it's a start  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
So why must you break my heart 

(Spoken interjection from Auston: Maybe if you would just TALK to him)

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy   
Your tired eyes make me fall apart  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
Your smile’s a work of art

We grew up together  
But not on the same team  
Until it was U17s  
And then we were a dream

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
I know we've been friends, it's a start  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
So why must you break my heart 

(Spoken interjection from Auston: please talk to him)

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy   
Your tired eyes make me fall apart  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
Your smile’s a work of art

His hockey’s insane   
Got him on my brain  
24/7 no lie

I'm losing my mind  
Just give me a sign  
I don't know how I'll get by

Without my

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
I know we've been friends, it's a start  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
So why must you break my heart 

(Spoken interjection from Auston: seriously Mitch… just fucking talk to him

Mitch: No Auston that would be crazy are you kidding?)

Raccoon boy, raccoon boy   
Your tired eyes make me fall apart  
Raccoon boy, raccoon boy  
Your smile’s a work of art

You're a tired eyed raccoon boy  
And all I really want from my life  
Is for you  
To be mine


End file.
